Where Magic still exists
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Dear Diary, Stardew Valley is the most beautiful place I've ever been to and I love farming and fishing and mining. Penny is now one of my best friends and although I still can't be completely myself around Maru I think it'll be fine. I just hope that I will find the courage to confess my love to Harvey soon. Wish me luck. Yours, Helena.*** This story is a series of diary entries.
1. Prologue I, The End of my Old Life

_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes, but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them._

 _Disclaimer: All characters (except for Helena) belong to Eric Barone (ConcernedApe) and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **Where Magic still exists**

Prologue I – The End of my Old Life

Dear Diary,

when my Grandpa gave me this envelope the night before he died, a few years ago, I had no idea what was inside of it. But he told me to only open it if I feel crushed by modern life and have a growing emptiness inside me. Then I would be ready for this gift.

Well, this day was today. I was at work and I hated it like every other day. Joja is the worst. They sell cheap products for heavy prices and we have to work way too hard for way too little money. We even are watched at our desks all the time by small cameras! So I finally opened the envelope and hoped that it would help me. And it did, I guess. In it, there was a letter by Grandpa – telling me he bequeathed me to his farm. I didn't even know he owned a farm! It's called Freedom Farm and is in Stardew Valley on the southern coast. It is mine now.

So I quit my job and left that sad, crazy place for good! Now I have packed my important stuff and also quit my flat. I hate my life right now so I am willing to start a new one in this Stardew Valley (I called the mayor and he said he would be happy if I came). Although I admit I'm also a bit afraid giving up everything I know and just taking the bus tomorrow into a completely new life… But since there isn't anything (or anyone) I'm leaving behind here I'm sure it'll be fine. If Grandpa was happy at that place, so will I.

Yours,

Helena

PS: This is my first diary entry ever and I admit I feel a bit silly writing to a non-replying _something_ , but I was told that it can be good to write down your thoughts, especially when starting a new life. I'll just pretend you're a friend who can't answer my boring letters. I hope you'll fine with that. Well, there's nothing much that you can do about that… Right. I should stop here. Good night.


	2. Prologue II,The Beginning of my New Life

Prologue II – The Beginning of my New Life

Dear Diary,

I'm in Stardew Valley right now and I must tell you that it's wonderful. It's so quiet outside and although it's already dark and I'm alone on a farm I am not afraid at all. I am quite content and I have the feeling that I'm finally able to breathe without any anxiety.

So I did take that bus today which needed three hours to get here. During the journey, I wondered if I did the right thing but I didn't regret quitting at Joja's yesterday at all, so that part was pretty easy. It just all happened so quickly! But when I arrived in Stardew Valley I knew at once that I wanted to stay – it is so beautiful here. Completely different than the city.

At the bus station, a woman named Robin met me and showed me to Grandpa's farm, now my farm. She is the local carpenter and I liked her at once, she smiles all the time and it's easy to talk to her. The farm itself needs urgent attendance: stones, wood and weed everywhere! But I can already imagine what it could look like one day.

At Grandpa's old cottage we met Lewis, the mayor of Pelican Town, and I can understand now why he and Grandpa were such good friends, he is as warm-hearted and caring as my Grandpa was. He was so nice to tidy up the house a bit. Yes, it is quite old and small but I loved it at first sight. It has a bed, a table, a chair, a chimney and a TV. It feels warm and simple. Mayor Lewis then told me that the townspeople are very excited to meet me (the new farmer) because it's not so often that there is someone new in the valley. I don't like the idea of so much attention, you know, I'm quite shy, but there isn't much that I can do about that, right? I guess, after a few days they'll see how boring I am and just ignore me.

Lewis also explained to me the box next to my house where I can put things I want to sell and he will pick them up in the early morning to sell them. I think that's really nice of him. Then they both left me alone to unpack and get to know my new farm.

So first I unpacked my suitcase (put the books on the table, the clothes in the cupboard, etc). Then, I made a walk around my farm. It's so huge! There is a small cave, a strange shrine, two ponds and a destroyed greenhouse. Maybe I can repair it one day. Although there is a lot to do around here I'm very eager to start tomorrow, I already have some ideas where to plant crops or build staples or organise orchards.

Again, I am very happy here and I'm sure I will sleep peacefully this night – finally! I just hope that I'll make at least one friend in this valley to not end up alone like I had in the city…

Goodnight,

Helena


	3. Year I, Spring 1

Year I, Spring 1

Dear Diary,

when I woke up this morning I was at first irritated where I was but when I remembered yesterday I just smiled. The sun shone through the windows and I could even hear some birds singing outside – I can't remember the last time that happened in my flat back in the city, it just always was so grey there. Outside I saw that Lewis has left me some parsnip seeds so I got the hoe and watering can and just started farming. Although it's quite exhausting it's also fun. I can't wait for those little parsnips to grow. My motto for my new life here is: "Start small, get bigger eventually – you have time." because I don't want to over-work myself again. I hope I am able to do that – Joja has made me into a workaholic…

Then I did what I've been dreading the whole last evening: I went into the town to meet my new neighbours. The good thing: they were all really nice and welcoming to me, no one looked at me as if I was weird or anything, they all seem very friendly. The bad thing: I stick out. I'm the only one with black hair! Well, since I saw girls with blue, green or even purple hair, I don't think it'll be a problem but still.

These are the few I can now remember: Pierre (he runs the General Store), Abigail (she's the one with the purple hair), Clint (blacksmith), Evelyn (she reminds me of my Grandma – she even said I could call her _Granny_ if I liked!), Linus (he is an old, homeless guy who lives in a tent…), Gunther (he owns the museum, where I can donate interesting artefacts and minerals that I find, and the library with a lot of books! I've already borrowed a few.).

Oh, yes, and Penny because she is as shy as me and apparently also a bookworm. I think that we could be friends – if one of us gets the courage to encourage it… I'll try I promise… But I'm pretty sure I haven't met all of the townspeople, yet, so I hope I'll meet them in the next few days (I don't want to disappoint Lewis… And yes, I want to engage more in social life… Again, I'll try I promise…).

On my way through the town, I found a Joja Market (of course…), and a wonderful beach. I've never lived near to the coast before and it is just so relaxing. When you stand there and look out onto the wide ocean – there is no other way to feel completely free. Now I am back at my new home, sitting at the table, writing to you – and it is just so beautifully quiet outside. No cars, no loud neighbours, no telephone ringing constantly; just a little bit of wind and an owl. I love it!

Take care,

Helena


	4. Year I, Spring 2

Year I, Spring 2

Dear Diary,

today I might have met the love of my life although I'm not sure yet, of course…

Well, everything started with me receiving my first letter – an advertisement, of course… But at least it's by Pierre and for a better backpack which could come in handy. Fortunately, there was another letter in the box. This one was by Willi who told me he had just come back from a fishing trip and liked to see me at his fishing hut at the beach. So after watering my small plants I made my way to the beach, this time through the so-called Cindersnap Forest. This is a beautiful forest south of my farm with a huge lake in the middle. I was so happy at this sight that I made a small walk around the lake before going to the beach. And there I found a strange tower at the edge of the darker forest. It looks like Rapunzel's tower and I'm not sure if anyone even lives there. But I was too afraid to just knock at the door and find out…

It was almost midday when I arrived at the beach. Willy was in front of his house and fishing. I like him despite his roughness and fishy smell. He was nice enough to give me his old fishing rod (he has a new one now) and show me how to catch a fish – which I then did! My first fish! (Willy said it's a sardine.)

He then invited me to stay for lunch which I happily accepted and together we prepared and cooked my sardine (as well as other fish that he had caught). He told me stories about his years at the sea and revealed where I could find the best fish in Stardew Valley.

When I left his hut, it was late afternoon and the sun was already disappearing. Deciding that I didn't want to go through the forest in the dark I went into Pelican Town. There weren't many people outside and only one addressed me: Mayor Lewis who stood in front of the General Store. He asked me how everything was going and I answered him happily that it was great. And then he wanted to know if I already met everyone in town so I told him every person I could remember. Then he asked: "Have you already met Harvey, our doctor?"

I shook my head because I knew I would have remembered a doctor.

"You should," the mayor then said and pointed to the house next to Pierre's which is the clinic. Lewis suggested visiting the doctor together and I agreed.

But just as I wanted to open the door it opened from the inside with a fast, strong movement – so that it, of course, banged against my head (I've never been very lucky…). I fell backwards on the floor and screamed shortly in agony and surprise. I held my head which hurt pretty bad at first.

Then there was suddenly someone by my side. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he said. "Are you alright?"

I looked up at him and saw an around 35-year-old man with brown hair, a mustache, and glasses. But I could only stare at his dark, brown eyes: They were worried at the surface but deep inside there was a sadness that struck me. I immediately wanted to know what happened to this poor man…

So he had to ask me again if I was alright before I could nod. He helped me get up and I held on to him because I felt a bit dizzy. Lewis suggested that I should lie down a while so the man with the sad eyes helped me into the clinic so I could lie down on one of the hospital beds.

While he gave me some water to drink and looked into my eyes with a small torch lamp he said in a calm voice: "I hope it doesn't hurt too much. I am very sorry."

"It's fine," I told him and it was, although I was happy that I didn't have to stand right now.

He then said that it didn't look like a concussion which I was glad for – I hate being unable to do anything!

Lewis then announced that he, unfortunately, had to go because he had arranged a meeting with someone at the Saloon but he said I was in capable hands. He said goodbye to both of us so I found out that the man with the sad eyes was the doctor Harvey himself – which should have been obvious, I guess, but my head had hurt too much to think straight.

When Lewis had left Harvey looked at me curiously and said: "So, you're the new farmer."

I just nodded.

He gave me his hand with a friendly smile. "I'm Harvey, the local doctor."

I smiled as well and shook his hand. "I'm Helena."

Then we did some small-talk (what I did before I came here, how I liked my new farm and Stardew Valley, etc.) until it was dark outside so I announced that I better went home. And there he did something completely unexpected: He accompanied me home! He said that he didn't want me to faint on my way back home, and I didn't mind. On the contrary, I was – and still am – absolutely baffled by this selflessness and gentleman-behaviour. I feel honoured and special – and just not so worthless anymore. Someone cared for my well-being! Of course, a doctor has to look after his patients but bringing them safely home wasn't part of this, right?

Naturally, I was too shy to say much on the way through the dark, and he was silent as well but I liked the silence, it wasn't awkward but rather comforting. At my doorstep, I thanked him a lot and he said goodbye with a small bow. When he left I looked after him until he vanished in the dark…

And now I'm sitting here and don't know what to think or feel or even write right now. I am confused but also happy – but I'm a bit concerned about the flutter in my stomach. I don't think it is wise to fall in love with this man – for all I know he could be a pervert or worse, already be happily married! Well… we'll see…

Your (very confused)

Helena


	5. Year I, Spring 3

Year I, Spring 3

Dear Diary,

today it was raining – the whole day! But despite the rain, I cleaned up my farm a bit, chopping wood, etc., because, of course, I didn't have to water my crops. Then I sat inside for a while and wanted to read but I couldn't concentrate. I had to think of Harvey and how nice he had been yesterday. So after a while, I couldn't be inside anymore and went to town. I wanted to visit him in the clinic but then I changed my mind, thinking what on earth could I say?, changing my mind again with thoughts like: Don't be a coward! This went on for a while (I hope nobody saw me, I must have looked ridiculous going a few metres into one direction, then back, then back again, and so on…).

In the end, my more courageous side won and I entered the clinic. It was warm although I didn't like the smell – too sterile. But then I saw a woman at the counter and my heart stopped. She looked like 25 or even a few years older with red, short hair and glasses and my first thought was, that this was his wife! She then greeted me friendly and asked what I wanted. Of course, I wanted to see Harvey but I couldn't tell her that so I said I just wanted to have a look inside because I was new.

"Oh, yes," she then exclaimed happily, "you're the new farmer!"

I suppressed a sigh. Yes, I'm the new farmer – oh my god! Obviously, there's no change at all in this town, otherwise, they all wouldn't make such a big deal out of it. The first thing I might miss in the city. Well, maybe not.

The woman introduced herself as Maru and told me that she lived with her parents Robin and Demetrius in the north, near the mountains. This relieved me – so she can't be his wife. But maybe his girlfriend?

Maru is a nice person, just like her mother she smiles a lot and it's easy to talk to her, but I'm not sure if I can ever truly like her because she poses a threat. She works at Harvey's clinic and she is an academic and beautiful – this must interest him, right?

Then Harvey entered the room looking at some sheets of paper in his hand and asking Maru if she had ordered… I forgot what, some kind of medicine, I guess. Only then he looked up and his gaze fell on me.

My heart skipped a beat – I know, I definitely know that I am doomed! Even if he's in love with someone else I will always look for him in a crowd and only be satisfied if I find him, if you know what I mean.

Anyway, when he saw me he smiled lightly but it didn't reach his eyes. (I have to find out what's making him so sad! Maybe I can help him?) He greeted me warmly and asked how my head was.

Maru wanted, in a genuinely concerned voice, to know what happened so Harvey told her. This gave me a good opportunity to find out if they liked each other or liked liked each other… Well, I'm not sure but I think they're only friends, although he likes her more than she likes him… I hope I'll soon find some gossip-friends who will tell me more.

"So, yeah," I said when he had finished the tale of yesterday's accident, "I just came to thank you again. That was really, um, nice of you." Inwardly I just slapped my hand against my forehead (and I'm doing it right now for real) – I just sounded so absolutely stupid!

But he didn't seem to notice (or he's just perfectly behaved). He smiled politely and declared that it was his pleasure.

After that, there wasn't much to say anymore so I bid them goodbye and just wanted to leave when he held me back.

"You shouldn't go out in this heavy rain," he explained and looked for something in a cupboard under the desk of the encounter. "I can't allow that, you can get sick, and what doctor would I be to allow that." He then found what he was looking for and handed me a black umbrella. "Here," he smiled shyly.

I stuttered my thanks. Again, he cared for my well-being?!

"Bring it back whenever you want," he said and I beamed. Now I have an excuse to come back!

So when I went home, completely dry, I kind of felt protected by him and I like that feeling very much. I'm so used to being alone the whole time that I almost forgot how great it is if someone cares for you!

From now on I'm pretty sure I will dream and think of Harvey very often – although I still don't know if it'll be healthy… (I just laugh because Harvey is a doctor. Healthy…) Maybe I could ask Penny? She seemed confidential enough. Maybe when I know her better.

The umbrella leans now against my nightstand and I like having something of him near me.

Best regards,

Helena

PS: Isn't it insane to have thoughts like this after having met him only yesterday?!


	6. Year I, Spring 4

Year I, Spring 4

Dear Diary,

sometimes not much happens in your life but you should still be thankful for everything you have. Well, that sounded better in my head…

First of all, I did not dream of Harvey last night and I'm glad I didn't – it would just make things worse…

Anyway, in the morning I bought some seeds at Pierre's which I directly planted on my farm. I'm kind of proud of my little crops field. I guess, I can start harvesting soon.

After lunch, I wanted to take a walk because of the nice weather outside but I didn't want to bother Harvey again and if I walked outside of the clinic I would have to give him back his umbrella where, of course, I would bother him again. So instead I took the path north of my farm and was curious where it would take me. In the end, it took me to the north of Stardew Valley, to the Mountains. But I couldn't go directly to the mountains because there were some men working on the bridge, so maybe later. Instead, I went south, where I first said hello to Linus who sat outside of his tent, and then found Robin's Carpenter Shop. I went inside and she was happy to show me all she had to offer but it's way too expensive for me now. But as soon as I have enough money to spare there are some great things there to buy like a chicken coop or a shed.

On my way out I met Maru and we talked shortly. She is nice, I have to admit that, but I can't be completely comfortable around her because my mind is asking over and over if she and Harvey are an item or not. Or if they will be in the future.

Finding Penny on a bench in a park was way nicer. She read a book which instantly made me go to her. I asked if I could sit next to her and she agreed, smiling. There we spent a while talking about books and the library. I remember one sentence in particular because she looked rather sad when she said it: "When you're lost in a book, it's easy to forget the realities of your life." I wonder if there is something in her life that she tries to forget… But, of course, I couldn't just ask her, we're not even friends! Yet, hopefully, because she is really friendly, smart and calm.

On my way home, I found the Stardrop Saloon and I entered it in the hope of finding Harvey (although I wasn't sure if I liked it if he would be there, drinking) (and although I didn't want to bother him today…). But he wasn't there. Instead, I met Gus, the owner of the saloon, and Emily, the waitress, who has blue hair! They're both quite funny and were okay with me drinking only soda instead of beer.

It was twilight when I really went home and as I passed the clinic I had to look although I was afraid that he would see me and ask for his umbrella… But all the lights were off except one on the first floor and I wondered if he lived up there, and if he lived there alone… I definitely need some friends to ask such questions!

Good night,

Helena


	7. Year I, Spring 5

Year I, Spring 5

Dear Diary,

when I got out of my house in the morning there was a surprise: Marnie had found a stray, orange cat and asked me if I'd like to keep her. I've always wanted a cat so, of course, I accepted! I've named her Mila and I guess she likes me because she constantly purrs when I stroke her fur or give her some milk.

I've also received another letter – by the Joja company! Only seeing this name made me so angry I wanted to tear the letter apart! But then I read it anyway (maybe it was important, about my quitting for instance) and therefore found out that the boulder at the bridge at the mountains where I was yesterday is now gone and we have access to the mountains again. At least one good thing they did…

Then I did something great, wonderful, exciting: I harvested my first parsnip! I feel so proud and happy; I can't remember the last time I felt like this.

After lunch I went into town, again through the Cindersnap Forest where I found a Travelling cart (which is pulled by a pig…) with great stuff but all way too expensive… So first I went to Clint, the blacksmith, to open a geode I had found, then I met Penny on my way to the library to return one book that I have already read, and finally I bought more seeds at Pierre's. The clinic was just next to it… but I thought it would be weird to just show up without a reason (I had forgotten his umbrella…).

After this I decided to go to the mountains since they were now available. On my way north, I passed the old Community Center where I met Lewis. He showed me this old, rotten, abandoned house and I felt sorry because it really did look awful where once everyone would meet and come together. It was a rather sad picture… And despite all of that of course Joja wants it (like everything else, these greedy bastards!) but fortunately Lewis doesn't want to sell the place, too many nostalgic memories. I just wanted to ask what happened that the building was in such a devastating status – when I saw _it_. I swear I'm not insane and I didn't imagine it – there suddenly was a small green… _something_! Like a ball but with eyes! But Lewis didn't see it. Then another! I am glad Lewis didn't notice anything or the word that the new farmer was completely crazy would make a quick round through town. So I was also glad when he left for a late lunch.

I have always been curious, sometimes too much for my own good, like that one time when I found my Christmas presents two weeks before Christmas, or when I found the naked pictures of my boss in his writing desk drawer… – gross! Still my curiosity is stronger than fear or threats or danger. That was why I went further into the Community Center to search for these smalls creatures and find out what the hell they are! Instead I found a golden scroll with a strange language I couldn't even read… I put in my backpack and want to research about it in the library tomorrow. Or ask some of the townspeople, maybe someone knows something. Maybe it's ancient – or maybe it's just a joke of the local kids…

Despite an almost heart attack when I saw tiny, weird creatures I continued my walk to the mountains. I soon found a dark cave which I entered. There was already someone who gave me the next heart attack – way too many for only one day! It was an old man with an eye-patch. He said his name was Marlon, he runs the Adventurer's Guild, and he told me about the old mine deep under the mountain. Although it is abandoned one can still find many ores and other handy or valuable things. But, of course, there's a catch: Monsters live in the cave… He gave me an old sword of his, wished me Good Luck and then went outside into the sunshine.

I was left confused but also excited. Here I was, in a dark cave, with a real sword in my hands. I've had always dreamed of fighting with a real sword, reading much Middle Ages and fantasy novels, but never thought it could come true. Again, I pondered between danger and curiosity – monsters, ores, adventures and using my new sword. As you can guess I went, naturally, into the cave. There was a ladder which I climbed down. It wasn't too dark, apparently there were some glow stones or other light sources. I held my sword firmly in my hand, my heart beating rapidly as I scanned my surroundings for dangers.

Since I found only stones on the first level I went further down. I found some copper which I'm sure will be useful – but also a giant bug. It came flying in my direction and before I could even think about what to do now, I had raised my sword and killed the beast. It lay there on the floor, cut in two halves, and was dead. I can't tell you how damned scared I was! So I turned around and climbed the ladders up and ran out of the cave as quickly as I could!

I went home without really thinking where I was going; twilight was already approaching. I still had the dead bug in my mind. And suddenly I was in front of the clinic and Harvey stepped out of the door. I was still shaky and had no idea what to say, I just stared at him in utter shock – my only thought being: _Damn, I forgot his umbrella!_

Harvey smiled as he greeted me when he saw my expression and probably my trembling. He wanted to know if everything was alright.

"Yes," I said and told him of my adventure in the mines.

He stepped closer and examined my eyes and took my pulse. My heart beat rose again but this time for a totally different reason… He then nodded and looked me firmly in the eyes. "This mine is dangerous. Please, be careful when you go down there."

I nodded in agreement and I wonder if I will ever go there again …

He offered to make me a hot cacao to calm my nerves but I declined – I needed to give my heart the chance to relax.

"May I then accompany you home?" he asked and I was once more stunned by his chivalry. But I declined again, hopefully rather politely, because I didn't want to load more debt upon me.

"Good night then, Helena," he said with a small bow.

"Good night," I smiled. "I'll bring you your umbrella tomorrow," I suddenly remembered. "Sorry, I forgot."

"No need to hurry," he assured me.

I nodded and went home. I felt much better after this conversation and am now hopeful that I will dream of him instead of the dead bug…

I hope that you won't have any nightmares because of my tale.

Sleep well,

Helena


	8. Year I, Spring 6

Year I, Spring 6

Dear Diary,

I'm not sure if I am getting insane or if Magic actually still exits in this small valley…

Well, at first the morning started perfectly normal. When I woke up I was happy not to be alone: Mila was there and apparently, she loves cuddling as much as I do, so we will be perfect for each other.

Like yesterday I had a guest in the early morning. Clint, the blacksmith, visited me to give me the blueprints of a furnace (for ore to make metal bars) I can build and probably will need soon. I found it very nice that he personally came (he could've just sent a letter) and seemingly he's not so severe as I thought. He also told me that I could come to his shop to upgrade my tools, anytime. That should come in handy.

When he left I checked my letter box. I had two letters this morning, one from Robin advertising a well I can build, and the other from a person named 'M. Rasmodius, Wizard'. _A wizard?_ I thought. That can't be real, probably only a nickname… The 'wizard' wrote in his strange letter that he wants to talk to me about the Community Center… (How does he know I've been there only yesterday?) He lives west of the forest lake in a stone tower.

Curious as I am I made my way to the tower soon after watering my plants and erecting my first scarecrow. With my sword in hand, I approached the grey building with flowers growing around it and knocked on the door. A man with blue wild hair and a huge hat opened the door.

"Ah, it's you!" he exclaimed with a smile and welcomed me in.

I slowly entered putting my sword back in my rucksack.

The wizard's house was as strange as the man himself: Bookshelves on each wall, a big black cauldron in the middle of the 'living-room' bubbling greenly, and a glowing pattern on the floor. Everything smelled like a deep forest.

"I have foreseen your arrival," Rasmodius then said and explained why I was there. He showed me one of the weird green… thingies I had seen at the Community Center yesterday.

"What is that?" I asked. "Is it some kind of animal?"

He laughed merrily. "No. They are called Junimos." He further explained that they were mysterious spirits who had moved into the empty Center.

I told him what I had seen yesterday and about the scroll I had found.

"One moment," he simply said – before he vanished! Just into thin air! I'm still not sure if that really happened but after merely a few seconds he appeared again – through his front door and with the scroll in his hand! Is he truly a wizard? Does magic really exist?

"This is an interesting scroll," he just said and showed it to me. Apparently, he could decipher the note. The Junimos want gifts from the Valley and in return they will aid us people living here.

While I was still overwhelmed with all of this (or shocked!), Rasmodius went to his cauldron and took one mug out of it, which he then gave me. "Drink it," he softly ordered me.

I, probably because I wasn't feeling myself, took the mug without questioning and drank it… The green liquid tasted awfully but I had only a moment to linger on the taste – I suddenly felt dizzy and had to hold on to the next chair. My eyes clouded with something green and after a while I could see a beautiful forest with many high trees. Was that a drug?

When I returned to the real world Rasmodius smiled broadly at me. "Well done," he said. "You have now gained the _Power of the Forest_. You should be able to decipher the scrolls from now on on your own."

I simply nodded, still feeling slightly dizzy and sick. Did I even want this strange power?

"Go to the Community Center," he told me, so I left and went there without recognising much around me.

The Center was as desolate and dark as yesterday but when I saw a Junimo I didn't panic like yesterday. I soon found a list of their first demands for helping our valley. The list was neither long nor special. They merely wanted a few things from around (flowers, vegetables, stones, etc.). That should be easy to do.

I nodded to myself as I went home. This would still be a big job but I want to try. I can only imagine what these little things are capable of doing for us if they're willing to. On my way, I already found the first flower.

I'm sorry if I'm writing terribly. I'm still not feeling very well and will soon go to bed although the sun hasn't set, yet.

I'll tell you more tomorrow.

Yours,

Helena

PS: By the way, I've built my first scarecrow today. Hopefully, my crops will be safe now.


	9. Year I, Spring 7

Year I, Spring 7

Dear Diary,

first of all, I can't believe it! I've been here for a whole week already! It's so great and I already feel at home, so it's unlikely I will leave Stardew Valley soon – or maybe ever, and that's definitely something stable to look forward to.

Today was Lewis' birthday. So, after watering my crops, etc., I went to his house and congratulated him. As a present I had found a beautiful shell on the beach a few days ago. He seemed happier about my visit than the shell but that was alright for me. It was kind of a makeshift present because I don't have enough money, yet, to buy someone a present…

There were already some other visitors in the house. Penny, for example, (Harvey unfortunately not. Or fortunately? I still have his umbrella…), so I sat next to her on the sofa and we talked a bit. She asked how my farm was, and I, how school. Conversing is not so easy for two likewise shy people, but we kind of managed without too much embarrassment. I believe, that we can be indeed good friends with time, and that thought warms my heart. It's been a while since I've had a real friend. I guess, last time was still in school, four years ago…

So, I gathered my courage and told her that I had a few questions about the Valley and its people and if I could ask her. She replied very friendly that she would answer all of my questions but had to meet Jas and Vincent quite soon, so I invited her to my house in the afternoon. She seemed delighted to see my house and farm and promised to be there at 4 pm.

I stayed a little longer at the Mayor's, chatted a bit with Marnie who was smiling broadly for some (at least to me) unknown reason, and afterwards I went to the beach to fish. It was so frustrating! It took quite a while before a fish found my fishing rod interesting enough to bite, and then I still struggled a lot to get it on land… Well, I managed two fish in almost three hours, so well… yeah… I think, I better stick to farming. Of course, I'll try again but I guess it won't be my new favourite hobby…

Suddenly I realised that I had a visitor in the afternoon, so I hurried home to tidy up (both the house and myself). On my way, however, I saw Harvey in the park and he took exactly that second to turn around and meet my eyes.

"Hi," I only managed shyly because at the same time I thought: _Shoot, I forgot his umbrella!_

But he merely nodded in return and wished me a good day.

I hurried along but his behaviour struck me as unusual. Normally, he greeted me more enthusiastically, or at least friendlier. Was it my fault? Maybe because I haven't given him his umbrella back, yet? Or was it something completely different? Maybe the same reason that made his eyes so sad…?

At home I supressed my concern and looked forward to having Penny as a guest. She came, punctual at 4 pm, and at her side was to my great surprise (and slight annoyance) Maru. _How can I now ask about Harvey?!_ I thought.

"Hey, Helena," Penny smiled. "I met Maru on the way and she said she also liked to visit you. I hope, it's alright?" She looked embarrassed and kind of afraid, as if I would be angry.

Well, I wasn't, not really, definitely not a her. Well, also not at Maru, because she had been nothing but friendly towards me. It just interfered with my plans… But anyway, I welcomed them, and they stepped inside.

After exclamations of Maru and sincere approval of Penny how well my farm and house looked, how good it was that Grandpa's old cottage was finally inhabited again, and some tea I made, we sat down comfortably on my bed and the one chair I own and began to talk. I believe it was good that Maru was there because otherwise it could have been a bit difficult for Penny and me to start a conversation, but Maru always knew what to say.

"But that reminds me," Penny suddenly said. "Helena, you had some questions for me? I guess, Maru can answer them as well."

I nodded. Yes, I had two important questions: Does Magic exist, and is Harvey single. Since Maru was there I started with the first. And I started with: "Don't think I'm crazy but…" I explained what I witnessed and what had happened to me the last days, about the wizard, the potion and the Junimos. I didn't dare to look up until I was finished because I was afraid they would think me insane, but when I finally did, they both grinned merrily.

"No, you're not going crazy," Maru said "The wizard is real, and we also have a witch, his ex-wife, but I haven't seen her in a while."

"But how is that even possible!" I exclaimed. For a girl from the city the notion of magic is simply unbelievable.

Penny shrugged. "No one really knows. But here we are: The one valley where magic still exists. I was shocked as well, when my mother and I moved here." She smiled at me reassuringly.

"Well, I wasn't," Maru laughed, "since I grew up here."

We talked a bit longer about this literally fantastic topic, and then I was asked if there was something else I'd like to know.

So, I witfully replied that I'd like to know more about the town's people. Who's married to whom, which kids belong to which family, and … who is single.

While Penny stayed to the facts and listed the families and couples, Maru also added the gossip. For example, that most of the town believed that Lewis and Marnie are secretly seeing each other (which would explain her broad smile today).

"And what about… Harvey?" I finally managed to ask, since they hadn't mentioned him, yet.

"Definitely single," Maru replied and I was relieved. Until she continued: "I have the feeling that he might fancy me, though."

I swallowed. "But you don't … fancy him?"

"Oh, no!" Maru laughed. "Never. I mean, he's great and I enjoy working with him, but he is way too old for me and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the Valley, and he loves it here."

"Since when is he in Stardew Valley?"

Maru pondered. "I believe, he came 5 or 6 years ago. It was after his wife died in this car crash."

I gasped. And am still absolutely shocked! No wonder he is so sad! I have tears in my eyes when I only think about it! This poor man…

They didn't stay much longer. Probably because it was getting late, but also I think they have noticed my sudden mood change. I thanked them as friendly as I could, and they replied they had a wonderful afternoon, but when I closed the door behind them I was glad to be alone.

A dead wife and a crush on Maru… What should I do? What can I even do?! This is getting more complicated by the day…

Your heavy-hearted friend,

Helena


	10. Year I, Spring 8

Year I, Spring 8

Dear Diary,

most of my day was nothing special: watering, farming, planting, etc. But I also completed my first bundle for the Junimos and they gave me wild seeds as a reward!

On my way home, however, I entered the clinic deliberately – I finally took the umbrella with me when I left the house. It was already late afternoon and so Maru was already gone. Therefore, I found Harvey alone, standing behind the counter and reading in some files. I had no idea how to approach him after what I've found out yesterday, but in the end, I tried to ignore it (better than starting to cry). I would certainly not mention it, but I also aimed for an even friendlier behaviour on my part. The last night when sleep didn't come easy, I had resolved on trying to bring as much happiness into his life as possible, and my first mission is now to become his friend.

So, I smiled brightly when I greeted him: "Hey, Harvey."

He looked up – and there I saw it. His sad eyes lost a tiny bit of its sadness (and I believe my method might be working). "Hello, Helena," he smiled, then frowned. "Everything alright? You're not ill, are you?"

I shook my head and gave him his umbrella. "I just wanted to finally give it back."

He thanked me and teased: "I already thought you wanted to keep it." He winked, and I blushed. He has no idea how much this umbrella had started to mean to me, always standing there beside my bed where I could look at it, think of its wonderful owner, before falling asleep with a smile on my lips…

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed. "I just forgot."

He raised his hands. "I didn't mean to imply anything. I was just joking."

After that we talked a bit further about my farm and his clinic work but I had to leave rather soon when twilight set in and it became darker by the second.

This time he only wished me a good evening but without offering to accompany me… Maybe he didn't ask anymore because I rejected him the last time? Or he was simply too busy? Or just not interested in me, at all?

But I thought sadly, as I went home, today I would have gladly accepted…

Good night,

Helena


End file.
